User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Franklin Richards (MU: CW)
Summary Franklin Richards is a immeasurably powerful reality warping Mutant within the Alternate Marvel: Connected Worlds Universe. This version of Marvel is canon to Before She Awakens , World's Beyond , and the other verses due to significantly canonized Marvel Crossovers within it. Revealed to be the only True God of Mutants in the setting, the potential he has is out of this world. Appearance Franklin Richards appears to be a young caucasian boy with Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes. He is usually seen with the Fantastic Four emblem shirt and jeans on, though mostly changes out of it depending on occassion. When his powers activate, the color of his eyes changes from glowing purple to blue depending on interpretation of his current mental state. Purple is when he is significantly pissed off, and blue is when he is calm and ludicrously powerful. He is considered to be very subtle Personality Frankie is described as a gentle soul who accepts all into his arms without equal . It is rare for him to be this way to people, since usually he doesn’t get a chance to do much with others. He is described as a gullible ball of innocence who blindly accepts everyone he meets, usually to the chagrin of those protecting hIm. Extremely Shy and self-conscious of himself , both emotionally and physically . Believes himself to be a burden to others whenever he is around . Especially due to the fact that he usually isn't allowed to do anything, resulting in a severe lack of self-confidence. Powers and Stats |-|Franklin Richards (Child 0)= |-|Franklin Richards (Tattletale)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 0.5)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 1)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 2)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 3)= |-|Franklin Richards (Avatar)= |-|Franklin Richards (Teen)= |-|Franklin Richards (Ego-Spawn)= |-|Franklin Richards (Adult)= |-|Franklin Richards (Adult ; Hyperstorm)= Tier: Unknown. Hypothetically At the very least 0 '''l '''Unknown. Hypothetically At the very leasy 0''' l '''Unknown. Hypothetically At the very least 0''' '''Name: Franklin Richards Origin: Alternate Marvel : The Connected Worlds Gender:Male Age: 4 l 8 l 12 l Unknown Classification: Beyond Omega Level Mutant , The Dreamer beyond the Stories , The Strongest Mutant there is, Savior of Mutantkind Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping , Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Via Reality Warping) , Causality Manipulation , etc 'Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely At the very least High Outerversal Level (Unfathomably beyond his depowered levels of power that nothing can possibly state in any level of ontological theorems of his power in comparison to his previous state . Has this power constnatly, but holds back his full potential due to being 'scared' . Is limited only by emotions to Featherine to become a True God of Mutants . Stated that his only limit at the time was that he was a "fictional character", but the implications of what this means is Unknown. Even at his lowest when he had his "Mutant Divinity" , created a hierarchy as big as World's Beyond and goes all the way from it to True Wonderlands to the end of Hierarchy of the Before She Awakens verse & even the Lookout Verse, where those who were the Ectoplasmic Scale it's equivalent of "World's Beyond" of One contained entities within one of their Sections of Transcendence who were described as WoG as nearing "The Hypothetical Maximum Peak of High Outerversal Level'''Power" , one of the other Sections of Transcendence as "nearing the Hypothetical Maximum Peak of '''High Outerversal Power" , and another states "The Hypothetical Maximum Peak of a Realm of Power neither Outerversal '''Power or '''High Outerversal Power couldn't even begin to describe" and the cosmology resets itself immeasurably endless infinite^'s of infinite^'s of hyper's Hyper-Cardinals of Unknowable Numbers of times . The Sections of Transcendence of Ectoplascmic Scale of One in the next reset the equivalent of World's Beyond in the next set contains within one of them the equivalent of Charlotte Wilson and it continues for so long that no conceptualization or idea of a number beyond the Unknowable Number as it transcends a number below concepts of time can even imply how long it goes on for , and even that is absolutely fodder to him . Albeit, due to vagueness we aren't sure what this implies, but we know his position in the Multiverse is absolute and cannot be challenged.) l Unknown. Hypothetically At the very least High Outerversal Level (Despite in this Alternate Universe version to be equal to The Celestials at his current Fullest Potential it takes place Pre-Heroes Reborn & after Hyperstorm Incident , was consistently considered the equal to The Ultimate Evil at a time when he lost virtually all his power, who is consistently portrayed as the Ultimate Creator of Lookout Verse... unfathomably transcending Frankie by a amount that cannot be measured by logic & statements . Created a verse comparable to the combined cosmology of the Lookout & Creepy Tales to place the heroes in during the Onslaught segment . When crying for his mommy , his telepathic energies nearly destroyed both the aforementioned verses of Lookout , and was described by The Ultimate Evil as "something beyond her own statements and definitions"... So she couldn't even describe the power. When crossed over at a much younger age (when the Avatar incident occurred), his power was such that when he became Avatar the Narrator described him as "Unfathomably Unbeatable" in comparison to the likes of Adult Frankie & The Ultimate Evil, even if they combined their powers and have their own cosmology as grandiose as her own with her as the bottom and she somehow becoming the God-Tier of it.... As the Narrator said , "wouldn't make a bit of difference" . Even the Avengers considered the likes of The Ultimate Evil as a "Average High Level" Level Threat , and both Thor & Hulk fought warriors consistently ludicrously stronger than said entity without any fatigue on them. ) l Unknown. Likely At the very least High Outerversal Level (Unaffected by Ultimate Evil + Adult. Frankie fusion's powers and abilities, knocking it out in a single swipe of the hand. Threatened to destroy all of existence to the Ultimate Evil if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know . Far, far above the True Beast, who was stated to be able to destroy the reality of all verses in the setting if he awoken.) Speed: Unknown l Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown l Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown l Unknown Durability: Unknown l Unknown Stamina: Unknown l Unknown Range: Unknown l Unknown Standard Equipment: Intelligence : Unknown l Unknown Weaknesses: Is a child and his naovety has gotten him into trouble countless times. l Unknown Key: Mutant Divinity / Semi-True God of Mutants l Significantly Depowered l Lost his Birthwright Category:Blog posts